We propose to provide a Shared Inter-Departmental Research Resources Core with two primary components, a Mass Spectrometry Facility and a Cell and Molecular Imaging Center that will provide state-of-the-art equipment and professional-level support necessary to meet the research needs of faculty and enhance the training experiences of students at San Francisco State University. The Mass Spectrometry Facility contains the most recent electrospray ion trap mass spectrometer and other mass spectrometers for small molecular and proteomic analyses. The Cell and Molecular Imaging Center contains a Nikon Eclipse C1 Laser Scanning Confocal Microscope system and a FACSCalibur flow cytometer. Each of these research resource centers is supervised by a Ph.D. level manager who have more than 15 years of research experience in their respective specialties. We are requesting support from RIMI to support the facility and maintain the equipment. This equipment provides modern instrumentation to SFSU faculty giving them the opportunity to pursue more innovative research questions in biomedical research. During our current RIMI program more than 170 graduate and undergraduate students have received training in the two research facilities, including students in programs such as MARC and MBRS RISE. The availability of these research resources will have a positive effect on the research performed by minority faculty and students. In addition to this important outcome, support of these underrepresented groups in science will impact the minority communities they serve.